Elide's story
by Elide123
Summary: What happens to Elide after the Queen of Shadows...
1. Chapter 1

Elide ran panting through the village, cloak flying in the wind. The innkeeper would be out looking for her soon and she wanted to get as far ahead as she could. All the money Manon had given her had run out, but she was indebted to the innkeeper. She knew what happened to young women in debt. Anyways, Terrasen was calling her name. "Elide, Elide" she heard it calling in her dreams. It was time for her journey to continue. Thank the gods, her leg had improved and she was able to put almost her full weight on it.

"That's her", the innkeeper barked behind her to two guards. They began to run towards her. "Shit", Elide hissed. The villagers walking down the street began to stare, not brave enough to join the hunt. As she ran, she considered her options. She knew roughly where she was; The village would no longer be a safe place for her to stay if everyone had been alerted of her presence. The other option: to run into the forest. Elide knew she really only had one option, so she gave a quick burst of speed and plunged into the forest once more.

Elide ran for a solid hour before pausing to take a breath behind a big oak tree. She tried to subdue her heavy breathing so she could listen out for pursuers, but it seemed there were none. "I wonder why...", she mused. "Maybe because this part of Oakwald is said to be haunted by skinwalkers", a voice said smoothly. Elide jumped, rendered speechless for a moment. She slowly began to step backwards, looking all over for the lovely, silky voice. "Who... who are you", she called out, "I have weapons". It came out feebly though; even she could hear the fear in her voice.

Suddenly, a handsome faced, black-haired young man jumped down from a tree and landed squarely on his feet. Her hand flicked to the knife in her belt and she pointed it in the stance Manon had shown her. The man rose slowly, eyes searching her for... something. Neither of them moved for a good few seconds, sizing each other up. The man slowly raised his hands in surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you", he said gently,"I just wanted to make sure you weren't someone I was hoping to avoid". Elide nodded, slowly placing the knife back in her belt. "Who are you", she asked, still cautious. The man held out his hand, "My name is Nox Owen".


	2. Chapter 2

His hand was warm and big, enveloping her tiny, slender fingers. Their eyes met; his a stormy grey, hers piercing black onyx. Elide found that she trusted him. Nox felt the same, although he knew it was too soon to let his guard down. He found her very beautiful; she had a sexy innocent look; and gods those lashes… "Too soon", he pinched himself mentally.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" he asked casually, motioning for her to walk beside him. "I…I'm heading to Orynth", Elide said, forcing the stutter she had been so relived to lose. She knew she must give too much away; Nox was a stranger and she had dangerous secrets. "I'm going home to Perranth", he told her, face lighting up with the thought. Perranth. Her home. It belonged to her now, with both her parents dead. She still wasn't sure how she would feel about returning; the memories would be smothering. Her mother's dazzling smile, her father's warm hugs, Finnula's endless supply of gooey chocolate chip cookies. But…the people of Perranth would want her there, she knew it. And her father had told her many a time that she must never abandon her people. Which is exactly what she had done, until now. Now she would not cower; Aelin had survived and Elide would prove to her that she was a worthy subject.

"I heard Aelin Galathynius has made her return and is back in Orynth", Nox continued, "and that she was accompanied by Aedion Ashryver and Ren Alsbrook." She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Nox noticed, "Someone's rather happy about that then." She looked down to avoid his searching eyes. Gods, those lashes again, he thought.

With a start, he realised she was avoiding his gaze on purpose. Cogs started turning in his head. Elide… Aelin… could it be? He stopped walking and stared at her. "Are you… are you Elide Lochan?" he asked. Her expression, to the average person, would have seemed neutral; Nox however, had mastered the art of reading facial expression as a thief. She looked like a deer caught in headlights to him. "My lady", he bowed deeply. "Stop", she hissed, "No one knows I'm alive except for my uncle and it's going to stay that way until I'm safe in Aelin's arms." "You have my secrecy", Nox said, putting his hand on his heart.

"Shut up", Aelin screamed. Her court were seated along a massive oak table, with her at the head, Rowan and Aedion flanking her. Everyone was arguing about the fate of Perranth. Elide was missing, presumed dead by most, with the notable exception of Ren, who was certain that his betrothed was still alive. "She's out there Aelin, I know it", Ren cried. Of course, she wanted to believe that Elide was alive, but what where the chances of that? No one had heard of her survival; the only possibility was that Vernon, her uncle, had kept her alive. But Vernon was a traitor, so she doubted he would be so merciful. He had hated his brother after all. "Ren," she started gently, "The odds are just about zero; you know that." "Aelin," he looked at her with mournful eyes, " I can feel it. Just like I knew you would return, I know that my… Elide will too." Aedion scoffed. "You know do you? How is that?" "Shut up Aedion – you wouldn't know about feelings, you soulless brute", Ren spat. Rowan merely raised his eyebrow at the two of them, and they kept their mouths shut. _Thank you_ , Aelin's eyes conveyed.

"Since we can't come to a decision on this… sensitive subject, Perranth will be mine to look after. No one will receive the title of Perranth until we know for sure that Elide is dead," Aelin concluded. "When I catch up with Vernon Lochan, I'll be sure to find out," Ren glowered. "First clever thing you've said all day", Aedion joked. Everyone round the table laughed. Aelin looked round her table and grinned. They were certainly an interesting bunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Elide found she was cheered up considerably by Nox's presence. They walked miles each day, yet she hardly noticed the strain in her legs or the changing climate. She got along very well with Nox; he was a certainly a charming young man and very attentive towards her. It had been years since she had received any male attention; she was basking in it, to be frank. Yet somehow, ever since Nox had mentioned Ren's name, she had suddenly felt…guilty. She knew her parents planned for her and Ren to be a match. Would Ren expect her to marry him? Surely, Aelin wouldn't force her into anything, but her parent's decisions were everything to Elide.

"What are you thinking about?" Nox said as he walked beside her, hands in pockets. "He has a real knack of knowing when I'm thinking about something personal", Elide thought laughingly. "I was just wondering what they all will be like. If they'll even believe I'm Elide", she sighed. "You don't need to worry about that", Nox chuckled, "As it happens, I've met Aelin before."

Ren slammed fist after fist on the punching bag, knuckles bleeding from the impact. Aedion had really wound him up earlier, but Ren had shown emotion, a weakness. He had concealed his hopes and dreams so well until that meeting. Now everyone knew; he was in love with Elide. His first ever memory, and one of his only happy ones, was the memory of Elide sitting in the grass in the castle gardens beside him, surrounded by daisies and falling blossoms. She was never shy with Ren, who himself was a quiet lad. Ren felt an instant connection towards her ever since they had met and he had overheard his parents nights before talking about how one day they would be wed. As he looked at her that sunny day, he just knew she was the one for him. True, he hadn't met many other girls, and as time went on and Ren grew older, he still did not bond with any other females. But Ren still clung to the hope that Elide would one day be his wife, even if everyone else assumed her dead.

"What do you mean you've met her" Elide exclaimed, mouth wide open, "I…I don't understand". Nox had been waiting for days to tell her the news, but he wasn't sure how she would react to it. After all, Aelin used to be Celaena Sardothien, Adarlan's Assassin. "I met her in Rifthold. We were both living at the palace, competing for the position of the King's Champion", Nox began. "She worked for the King of Adarlan" Elide said disbelievingly. Nox slowed down and motioned for Elide to sit beside him on a fallen tree trunk. "The completion was held to find the King a… dispatcher. Aelin was the best of them all; she was Adarlan's Assassin. I knew her as Celaena Sardothien, but I heard a month ago that the King's Champion had killed the King and that she was actually the rightful Queen of Terrasen", Nox explained gently. "Oh gods," Elide breathed, "She…I… I can't believe it." She turned away from Nox, wanting some space to digest the news. Aelin, a murderer? Elide discovered herself not feeling disgust or fear, but pride and joy that Aelin had come through alive and prepared for the war to come. It was not that Elide was happy Aelin had killed people; she had merely done what was necessary to survive. There was, however, one question on her mind. "Why were you eligible to take part in such a competition," she asked meekly, turning around once more. "Of all the questions you could have asked" Nox shook his head, smiling, "I was a thief. A good one. But I was caught and told if I didn't take part in the competition and win, there would be consequences. So I did." "So how did you get to know Aelin then? You were competitors were you not?" Elide's tone was partly accusing. If he had intended to hurt her, Elide would have stabbed him then and there. "Simmer down, dear, we were allies. Aelin was the one who showed me an escape route from the castle. She saved my life. I'm indebted to her" Nox admitted. She felt instantly reassured that Nox would do anything for Aelin and found her warmth for him growing. She moved slowly closer to him, face flushed. His eyes lingered on hers for a moment, and then dropped to her lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly; their pulsing air between them demanded it. Slowly, he leaned in, head tilting slightly, hers doing the same.

Just as their lips were about to touch, a loud crash came from the bush two feet behind them. "Skinwalkers", Nox shouted. He grabbed Elide's arm and yanked her off the tree trunk. They began sprinting as fast as they could, skinwalkers pursuing them from behind. There were five skinwalkers in total, all grinning wickedly and licking their lips in anticipation. Elide felt bile rising up inside her and her limp was coming back, each step more painful than the next. "Nox", she gasped, "Nox, I can't outrun them… my leg". He turned and yelled, "Try keep up, I have a plan".

They continued running. Elide was behind him so she couldn't see exactly what Nox was doing, only that his hands were moving up and down, as if sharpening something. He turned and yelled, "Duck, Elide". She ducked, and over her head, a stick on fire flew and lit up the tree behind her. The fire quickly spread and blocked the skinwalkers path. Thick smoke began to form and soon they could no longer see the skinwalkers. Elide heaved a sigh of relief, and began to slow down. Ahead of her she could see lights up ahead. "Orynth", she gasped. It was just as she remembered it. "Nox-", she was cut off by a slimy hand over her mouth and a blow to the head. The lights of Orynth were the last thing she saw before she faded into blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Rowan was taking a brisk walk through Oakwald Forest, trying to clear his head, when he smelt the skinwalkers. Seconds later, a scream shattered the silence of the forest, "Nox-".

Rowan began running towards the sound. He reached scene just in time to see a girl smacked over the head with a club by an especially slimy skinwalker, and a young man, eyes stricken, sprinting towards her. He had his sword out but he didn't seem to be particularly proficient with it. Rowan guessed this man's strength was in stealth and cunning; he was out of his depth here. There was only one thing for it – he would have to wade in.

Nox was just about to charge at the first skinwalker, when its head suddenly flew off. A pair of startling green eyes were reflected in his own. It was a Fae; a massive, muscled Fae.

"Mark my back", the stranger barked. Nox immediately covered his back whilst the Fae male started slashing his way through skinwalkers, who were all trying to reach the woman lying unconscious on the ground. Nox felt sick with worry – would Elide be alright? He couldn't see her amidst the flailing limbs of skinwalkers and the stranger's quick swordplay. He too was wielding his sword, cutting through the foul creatures that were hurting his friend.

It was Rowan who noticed the lone skinwalker at the back sink his fangs into the girl's arm. He roared and began to charge towards her, throwing skinwalkers left and right. The skinwalker who bit Elide started to suck the blood from her arm… then stopped and spat it out violently. "She's a blue-blood", he cried disgustedly.

As quickly as they had come, the skinwalkers raced back into the bushes; all but the few who could not escape Rowan's clutches. Nox stood there, mouth wide open. Elide, a witch? It seemed impossible. She was so timid and sweet. Rowan turned, facing Nox.

"What is a witch doing in Oakwald Forest, in close proximity to Orynth and the new queen Aelin?" Rowan growled in Nox's face.

Nox started backing away, "I swear I didn't know –"

Rowan grabbed his by the shirt, slammed him against the nearest tree and said in a voice of cold fury, "Who is she?"

Nox gasped, "Elide Lochan".

Rowan's face remained the same, but his head was suddenly alive with thoughts. Could it really be her? But Elide Lochan, a witch? Aelin had never mentioned anything about her beloved Marion being a witch. Unless… unless she hadn't known. "You'd better come with me", Rowan ordered, "If you try and escape, I'll kill you".

"I'm not an enemy," Nox said with his hands up, "I'm indebted to Aelin, and we were, sort of friends, when we were competing for King's Champion".

Rowan remembered Aelin talking about an ally she had in the castle; she had pondered over what had become of him. Rowan was glad to see him alive and well, knowing it would make his Queen very happy indeed. "Well, I certainly hope she remembers you because if she thinks you're an enemy, she'll kill you quicker than I could".


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they got to the castle, it was already gone midnight. Rowan and Nox carried Elide straight to the infirmary, where the healers rushed to prepare a bed for her. Rowan explained her injuries to the healers, who at once began scurrying around Elide's bed and shooed the two men away. Rowan took Nox to a chamber on the other side of the castle, where two guards were posted. "You'll sleep here tonight," he commanded, "Aelin will see you in the morning."

Nox bowed his head in acknowledgement. Rowan noticed his sombre expression, and said uncharacteristically, "Don't worry, she'll be alright. We have the best healers in Erilea."

Nox gave a half-smile in response. Rowan left him and went to find Aelin. He knocked on her door, "Aelin?"

"Where have you been? I thought you said you were only going for an hour; I thought we planned a… meeting," she said seductively.

"I was…ambushed" Rowan replied distractedly. He was still considering how he should tell Aelin that Elide Lochan – if it really was her - was alive and in her castle. Telling her about Nox would be easier.

"What type of ambush?" Aelin examined him, looking for signs of injury. He looked exhausted but unharmed.

"A good type," Rowan sighed, "You'll see in the morning". He fell onto the bed and within seconds was fast asleep. Aelin knew she would have to wait until morning to hear his story.

After breakfast the next day, Rowan, followed closely by a curious Aelin began making their way towards Nox's chamber, which wasn't far from her quarters. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"See for yourself", Rowan answered as they reached the door.

Aelin opened it. There on the couch, was Nox. Aelin shrieked and ran over to him, leaping into his arms. "Gods, it's good to see you," she said grinning, "Where have you been?"

"You know, around" Nox laughed. He had missed her energy and sense of fun. "You definitely have more stories to tell than I do".

"Well… yes" Aelin giggled excitedly, "But I want to know more about you – what brought you here today? And how did you meet Rowan?"

"Rowan found me in a rather precarious situation, involving skinwalkers and a damsel in distress. You know I'm better at archery and sneaking around than I am at close combat… Rowan saved my butt. Speaking of which, so did you, and I never thanked you for it," Nox took Aelin's hands in his; "I can't even begin to express my gratitude to you. You saved my life and now you've saved my home, Perranth."

"Well, you can repay me by sticking around. My court is still looking rather empty," Aelin began, "and I need as many allies as possible."

"It would be my honour" Nox bowed.

At the back of the room, Rowan cleared his throat. "Tell her about the damsel", he prompted.

Aelin raised an eyebrow quizzically. "She's in the infirmary. She was injured by the skinwalker; a blow to the head. She was knocked cold." Nox was clearly distressed by the event, judging by his sad eyes, Aelin thought. Just as she was about to press for further information, a healer walked in and whispered something to Rowan. Nox stood up abruptly, "How is she?"

"She is awake, but still very sore," the healer answered, then bowed and left.

Aelin looked between the two men, sensing there was something huge she was missing. "Well," she demanded, "Who is it?"

"Maybe it's better if she tells you herself," Rowan said, smilingly.

"Now you're really teasing me," Aelin growled, "What are you smiling for?"

Rowan sniggered and grabbed her by the hand. "Come on," he said pulling her towards the door, "Let's go to the infirmary; you too Nox." Nox gave him a grateful look and they left to see Elide.

Elide was lying in bed, trying to rest – and failing. She had been treated well; the breakfast was nice and she was given tonic to ease the ache in her head. She had been remembering the events of the day before and was worrying over Nox's fate. She had really grown to care for him over the short time they had travelled together. He had been about to kiss her when the skinwalkers interrupted. Just as she was imagining what it would have been like, Nox walked in.

"Hey," he smiled, walking over to her bedside, "How are you feeling?"

"Head hurts, but I'm much better, thank you," Elide blushed, as he put his hand over hers.

"There's someone else who wants to see you," Nox announced proudly. He helped her to get into a sitting position and then went out to call in the visitor. It was Aelin; she looked much older and more beautiful than when Elide last saw her, but she still would have known that face, and those Ashryver eyes anywhere.

Aelin could see the recognition light up in the girl's eyes as she sat down next to her. She was about the same age as her and looked familiar, but Aelin could not place her. "How is your head," she asked politely.

"It's healing, Your Majesty" Elide replied, bowing her head.

"So you know who I am then," Aelin murmured. "I know you too, don't I?"

"Yes," Elide whispered shyly, "It's me, Elide."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the lack of posting - I've had exams :( still hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Aelin stared at the girl; no, the woman, in disbelief. After a few seconds of stunned silence, it hit her – Elide was the spitting image of Marion. The eyes were Cal's, but everything else… Tears sprung to Aelin's eyes as she lunged forward to embrace her long lost friend. "I… I can't believe this… Only last week we were talking about who would take Perranth, believing you to be lost, dead, and here you are!"  
"You… you believed me dead?" Elide looked at Aelin with sorrowful eyes.  
"We all thought you lost but Ren. He was most adamant that you were out there somewhere," Aelin grinned and winked at her, causing Elide to blush. Of course she remembered the plan for her and Ren to marry one day; she had dreamed of the moment many a time to keep the dark thoughts away.  
"I was taken by my Uncle Vernon; he kept me locked in a tower for my earlier years, until we moved to Morath," said Elide, and then proceeded to explain all that she had seen and heard there. Aelin's head was a whirlwind of shock, disgust and anger at the way Elide was treated, the Duke's plans and the involvement of the witches in his evil plans. Elide had not neglected to tell her about her being a witch; Aelin was confused by this – her Marion, a witch? And even more confusing was the idea of Manon, the witch she had fought bitterly with in the forest, being Elide's mentor and saviour.

As she was busy sorting through all this in her mind, she could see Elide struggling to hold back tears. She grabbed her hands, looked deep into her eyes and said, "You're safe now Elide. You're home."  
"I… I miss them… so much" Elide gave a heartbreaking sob and the tears began to tumble down her cheeks.  
"Me too," Aelin sighed, pulling Elide into another hug, "There's a huge hole where the court used to be. But we, the survivors, will rebuild it. Together."  
Elide looked up at Aelin, the girl she had looked up to all her life, and smiled. She was home.

After dark, Elide began to drift off again, still exhausted from the ordeal in the forest. Aelin left her to rest and rejoined the court, to whom Rowan had introduced Nox. They were all just about to head off to bed when Aelin slid into a seat in between Aedion and Lysandra and whispered, "So how do you like the new member of our court?"

Aedion just looked at her with disdain and shrugged. So he was fairly pissed off that yet another male was stealing his attention from Aelin, but he was grudgingly respectful of Nox's integrity and loyalty to Aelin and the crown. Lysandra was more vocal in her praise. "He's a keeper", she winked.

Aelin grinned back. So they were all on board with their newest member. She wondered how they would react with the next one. "I want a message out to the people of Terrasen to congregate outside the palace, in front of the main balcony tomorrow afternoon. You'll find out the details then", she said smiling, "I have a wonderful surprise".

With that she walked out swiftly, before any questions could be asked.

Elide had just finished getting ready when Aelin walked in. She was wearing a deep crimson gown, the most extravagant she had ever worn in her life. Aelin looked at her with a motherly pride; she had picked the dress out herself knowing that between her jet black her and pale porcelain skin, she would look stunning. She herself looked breath-taking in a pale blue dress that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Are you ready?" Aelin asked gently.  
"Yes," Elide stood up and took Aelin's hand. Together they walked through the palace to the balcony. Everyone in Orynth was standing outside. Even the court were standing on a lower platform so none of them could see Elide.

Aelin walked out alone, to the cheers of the crowd. She raised her hands to silence them. "Citizens of Orynth. There are two matters I must urgently address with you. Firstly, the appointment of Nox Owen as a member of my court. He is a loyal friend of mine, and will serve you all faithfully," the crown cheered, hanging on to Aelin's words. She continued, "Nox also brought us all a very special present. He accompanied a child of the mighty past court of Terrasen. Ladies and gentlemen, the daughter of Cal and Marion Lochan, Elide of Perranth has returned!"

Elide stepped out onto the balcony next to Aelin. The crowd erupted. There was not a dry eye amongst them as they all cheered and screamed. Elide blushed but smiled and waved at them, her people. She looked to the left and saw the court looking absolutely bewildered but jubilant, except for Nox, who was merely smiling and clapping for her.  
Aelin took her by the hand and led her down to where the court were standing. Aedion was the first to rush forward, pick her up in his arms and swing her around. "Look at you," he laughed, "Little Eli, all grown up. Where have you been all this time?" Elide was too high-spirited to drag them all through her troubles, so she merely hugged him back.

"It's so good to see you," she said. Aedion put her down, and she found herself face to face with Ren. Her face began to heat as she looked into his eyes. They were passionate, full of love and fire.  
"Elide," he whispered, "I…I…" She could tell he was struggling to form a sentence conveying his emotions; she too could not explain how she felt, so she merely walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He took her hands in his and lifted them to his lips.  
"I can't believe you're here," he breathed.  
"I know," she sighed, "I'm so glad to be home." She suddenly remembered that everyone else was standing and watching them. Her moment of distraction allowed Nox to walk over and pull her into his arms.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. Ren audibly growled but Nox took no notice. There was tension crackling in the air, everyone silent.  
"I'm much better, thank you," Elide said, eyes on the floor, away from the two men who were filling her thoughts.  
"Let's go inside so we can introduce you to the rest of the court properly and get you briefed on our situation," Aelin said, taking one look at Ren's angry face and realising that Ren's feelings went even deeper than she suspected.


End file.
